La La Latch
by LikeAnN7
Summary: Mitch Grassi has recently broken up with his boyfriend, and his roommate Scott Hoying decides to cheer him up. When Scott finds himself falling for his best friend it causes some problems. Basic Scomiche fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment, his head slightly foggy from his night out with Avi and Kevin. He locked the door behind him, and as he kicked off his shoes, he was surprised to see Mitch's shoes as well. He frowned, noticing Mitch's coat tossed on the floor a few feet away. Mitch had been planning his date tonight with Travis all week, and he had been giddy with excitement when Scott had left around 6:00pm. Scott glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, 11:37, Mitch shouldn't be home yet. He said it'd probably be after midnight, "If I come home at all," he'd winked, laughing.

Scott tossed his coat over the back of their couch, heading towards Mitch's room.

"Mitch?" he called, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, "You home already?"

"In here."

The voice was quiet, coming from behind him. Scott turned, facing the door to his own room. He knocked lightly, then slowly pushed the door open. "Mitch?"

The room was almost completely black, but in the dim light, Scott could make out Mitch's shape on his bed. He stepped forward, feeling for his bedside lamp. When he found it, he tugged the cord, releasing a small shower of light into the room.

"Owww," Mitch whined, "Turn it off…"

Scott's eyes widened. Mitch lay curled up on Scott's bed, still in his carefully coordinated outfit, his eyes red and puffy.

"Oh my god, Mitch, are you okay?" Scott sat on the bed, reaching for Mitch, who sat up slowly.

"Me and Travis, we… H-he broke up with me," Mitch gulped.

"Oh, Mitchie," Scott held out his hands, "C'mere."

Mitch fell into his arms more suddenly than Scott had expected, sobbing against his chest. Scott rubbed his back, doing his best to murmur soothingly. "Mitch, I'm so sorry," he said, "I know you were looking forward to tonight."

His roommate trembled against him. "I was g-gonna make it the p-perfect date, but he," Mitch swallowed, "He told me he f-felt suffocated, that he didn't think he was ready for such a s-serious relationship."

Scott frowned, squeezing Mitch tighter. "He doesn't deserve you. Trust me, Mitch, it's not your fault."

Mitch sat back, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, fuck him." Mitch tried to sound confident, but his voice cracked.

Scott squeezed his shoulder. "How about this, you and me eat a shit ton of ice cream and watch a movie?"

Mitch's smile melted Scott's heart. "That would be great," he said, "but I don't wanna keep you up…"

Scott smiled back, "My best friend is more important to me than sleep. Why don't you find a movie and I'll get the ice cream?"

Mitch smiled at him again, this time sadly. "Thank you Scott, this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Scott went into the kitchen and grabbed two large bowls. He filled one with chocolate ice cream for Mitch, and another with mint chocolate chip for himself. When he headed back into the room, he found Mitch sitting on the floor in front of his t.v.

"Quick Scott," he asked, "the little mermaid or the lion king?"

Scott shrugged, "whichever you feel like."

"Ugh, you're useless. The little mermaid then." Scott smiled, hearing some of the sass returning to Mitch's voice.

Mitch popped the movie in and switched on the t.v.

"Scott, can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"Huh? Yeah s-" Scott paused as Mitch stood, peeling off his jeans and shirt smoothly. He crossed the room to Scott's closet in only his boxers. Scott froze for a moment, taken aback at Mitch's sudden strip, then dragged his eyes away from Mitch's body.

Mitch pulled on his oversized No Angel sweatshirt and flopped onto the bed beside him.

"You hurry up and change too," he demanded, "and gimme my ice cream!"

Scott grinned, passing him the bowl and setting his own on his nightstand. He moved to his still-open closet, grabbing a t-shirt and pajama pants. He glanced over at Mitch, they had seen each other in boxers a hundred times, but for some reason it felt weird to change in front of him.

Scott undid his belt and replaced his jeans with the pajama pants, then yanked off his shirt. He thought he felt Mitch's gaze, but when he turned to glance over his shoulder, his roommate was watching the t.v, trying to start the movie.

"Scott, it's not working," Mitch sighed dramatically.

Scott pulled on the t-shirt and climbed onto the bed next to Mitch. "Here, lemme try."

He fiddled with the remote for a few minutes before reaching the title screen. "Ha!" he exclaimed, "There we go!"

He hit play and reached across Mitch's lap to grab his bowl.

"You're blocking the screen, stupid," Mitch teased, smacking his shoulder lightly.

As the movie started, he and Mitch sang along to the opening, Scott singing as badly as he could. Mitch laughed, hitting him again. He looked at Scott, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"You're such a good friend, Scott," he said thoughtfully.

Scott shrugged, "It's nothing."

"No, really," Mitch said, "This is super nice of you, trying to cheer me up." He stared off, drawing into himself slightly. "I just, can't believe he would do something like this. I thought I loved him, Scott."

Scott drew a breath, Mitch's eyes welling up with tears as he met Scott's gaze.

"Jeez, Mitch, I don't know what to say. I'm really, really sorry."

Mitch sighed, letting his head fall onto Scott's shoulder, his cologne filling Scott's nose. "Boys suck."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "Boys are the worst."

As they watched the rest of the movie, their topic of discussion roamed from one subject to the next, and Scott got Mitch to laugh some more, but he cried some more too. Scott last remembered them discussing black holes around 2 am when he must've passed out.

When he woke, Mitch lay curled up on the other side of his bed, frowning slightly in his sleep. Scott eased himself out of the bed and crept out of the room quietly. His head ached slightly, but he dragged himself into the kitchen, pulling eggs, milk, and cheese from the fridge. He set about making omelets, and started a pot of coffee.

Mitch emerged from the room as Scott was finishing, Scotts sweatshirt hanging on him loosely.

"Hey, just in time," Scott grinned as he saw Mitch's eyes widen.

He came to peer around Scott, his hands resting lightly on Scott's sides. "You're making omelets? Yay! Thanks Scott!" He wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling himself against Scott's back.

Scott laughed, "It's no big deal. Hey, can you see if the coffee's done?"

Mitch poured the coffee into two mugs, and Scott set them each a plate with a large omelet. Mitch thanked him again, digging in eagerly.

"So, why don't we have a movie marathon today? I'll run to the store and then we can kick back and watch your favorites."

Mitch stared at Scott, his adorable smile lighting up his whole face. He opened his mouth, then closed it, nodding. "That sounds fantastic."

Scott dressed quickly, promising Mitch he'd be back soon. He hurried to the grocery store, buying popcorn, chips, and snacks for the rest of the day. When he returned, he found Mitch on his bed, surrounded by every pillow and blanket in their house.

"Finally! Let's go! I'm hungry and I want to start one of these!"

Scott chuckled, "You just ate an omelet as big as you are like an hour ago, Mitchie."

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Scott," he said seriously, "I'm ALWAYS hungry."

Scott laughed again, and popped a bag of popcorn which he brought to Mitch along with two bags of chips.

"Okay, first up, Rent!" Mitch declared happily. They watched, eating and talking and laughing. It warmed Scott's heart to see Mitch laughing, so he did whatever he could to cheer him up. Mitch's phone buzzed as they started a second movie, but he ignored it. When it went off again, he turned it off, tossing it away. Scott frowned, fearing he knew exactly who it was.

After their third movie, Scott got up and made a large bowl of pasta with Mitch's favorite sauce.

Their last movie ended around 10, but they ended up staying up late into the night talking about anything and everything. Around midnight, Mitch nodded off, his head resting on Scott's shoulder again.

Scott sucked in a breath and held it, not wanting to wake him up. He shifted slightly, trying to feel more comfortable. Mitch made a happy noise and rolled half over, letting his arm drape across Scott's stomach.

Scott flinched, and almost started to move away, but seeing the smile on Mitch's lips, he froze. He sighed, grinning down at his sleepy friend. Mitch mumbled something inaudible, and Mitch's arm resting on him was so warm, and the feeling of Mitch's breath against his neck soon lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the next chapter to La La Latch, feedback is always welcome, I'm very new at this! I don't really like song fics, but I felt as if I needed to include some of the lyrics. I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO PENTATONIX, SUPERFRUIT, OR LA LA LATCH.

Scott yawned, blinking awake from an amazing dream. He felt unnaturally warm, which perplexed him until he realized that he was completely wrapped around Mitch, spooning him in his sleep. His face flushed, growing even darker when he realized that a certain part of him was enjoying the cuddling far too much. He held his breath and began to wiggle away, working his arm out from under his friend carefully.

Mitch made a groggy noise, snuggling back into Scott, causing his body to press against Scott's in all the right places. Scott gasped, then sprung out of the bed, bolting into his bathroom.

He peeled off his clothes and turned on the shower, letting the warm water soak his body. He grimaced, still uncomfortably hard. Scott glanced at the door, extremely aware of Mitch sleeping on the other side, and slowly wrapped a hand around his aching member.

He clapped a hand to his mouth as a moan spilled from his lips. His face hot, his began to stroke himself in long, slow strokes that had him panting softly. As hard as he tried to stop them, images of Mitch began to cloud his mind. The smell of his cologne as he drifted off against Scott, Mitch pressing his slim body against his, Mitch walking into the kitchen wearing his sweatshirt.

He shook his head, disgusted at himself. Instead, he tried to imagine someone else pleasuring him, kneeling in front of him slowly.

But the lips ghosting along him became all-too-familiar; the eyes gazing up at him became Mitch's large brown ones, smirking up at him sexily before drawing Scott into his mouth.

Scott gasped as he shuddered through his release, his mouth falling open in shock. He stood, frozen, as the water beat down on him and his stomach tied itself in knots. 'Mitch,' he thought, 'My best friend, he needs me right now, counting on me, and I-'Scott's mind was racing. He quickly washed himself off, then turned off the shower and dried himself off with a towel. Mitch was his friend, nothing more. That was, that was just a terrible combination of morning wood and fantasy.

He dressed quickly, praying that Mitch was still asleep.

His prayers went unanswered.

"Hey Scotland," Mitch smiled at him sleepily, sitting up in the bed they had just shared.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm uh, gonna make us some breakfast okay?" Scot crossed the room to the door, his face flushing.

"Wait! I wanna help!" Mitch jumped up, still wearing only Scott's sweater. "You've been spoiling me, I'll make us breakfast."

Scott unconsciously stepped back from him, forcing a smile. "No, I don't mind." He laughed, "Your cooking might kill us both."

"Rude!" Mitch laughed, swatting him as he stepped past Scott into the hallway. "Fine, I'm gonna go take a shower." He crossed the hall into his own room, shutting the door behind him.

Scott sighed, heading into the kitchen.

He tried making pancakes and bacon, but his mind kept wandering, causing him to burn half of the bacon and spill batter on the floor. When Mitch came in, wearing a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt, Scott was struggling to clean the batter from the kitchen tile.

"What did you do, clumsy?" Mitch laughed, kneeling down to help him. "Maybe next time you'll accept my help."

Mitch's teasing smile calmed Scott's nerves, and he laughed along. As it turns out, Mitch claimed he loved burnt bacon, and told Scott that these were the best pancakes he'd ever had. "I'm serious! If Beyoncé was a pancake, this is what it would taste like!"

Kirstie called and asked if they wanted to hang out today, but Mitch shook his head.

"You go," he said when Scott looked up to ask him; "I'm not feeling up to people yet." So Scott declined, briefly stepping into the kitchen to explain Mitch's situation to Kirstie before hanging up. Mitch protested, telling him he didn't have to stay and babysit him.

"You're still not feeling great, and I don't wanna leave you alone." Scott said stubbornly. Mitch's eyes looked foggy, and he jumped up and hugged Scott.

"Thanks Scott," he pulled back enough to meet his eyes, "You're such a great friend."

Scott gulped, Mitch, with his perfect brown eyes was smiling up at him, calling him his friend when those same eyes had gotten Scott off earlier that morning. He felt another pang of disgust, and hugged Mitch back awkwardly.

They spent the day in Scott's bed again, to his horror. Mitch flipped channels while Scott browsed Tumblr on his laptop, trying to block the images of him and Mitch spooning in this spot a few hours ago. Around six o'clock, Scott decided to go pick up stuffed-crust pizza for dinner, to Mitch's amusement.

"I'm not drunk enough for stuffed crust!" he complained, laughing.

"Well, there's plenty of wine in the kitchen!" Scott tossed over his shoulder as he left their apartment.

About thirty minutes later, Scott approached their apartment door, carrying a large pizza and a bag of breadsticks. He froze when he heard voices. Plural. He opened the door slowly, and sure enough, Mitch wasn't alone.

Standing very close to him in the living room was Travis, his back to Scott. Scott carefully set the food down on the table near the door. Travis stepped towards Mitch, his arms outstretched, but Mitch shook his head, shoving him away. When Scott saw the angry tears in Mitch's eyes, he let the door slam behind him, causing both of them to turn.

"Scott," Mitch said breathlessly, wiping his eyes. Scott felt a rush of heat rise to his face, and in an instant, he had crossed the room.

He seized Travis by the arm, hauling him towards the door.

"How dare you?" Scott yelled, "Get out of here, you piece of shit! Out!" Scott opened the door, throwing the smaller man into the hallway. "You get the hell out of here and do NOT come back, you hear me?" Travis scurried off wordlessly, and Scott slammed the door after him.

He turned back to Mitch, who had appeared right behind him. Scott opened his mouth, confused by Mitch's closeness, when Mitch grabbed his collar, pulling Scott's lips to his.

Scott jumped, Mitch's incredibly soft lips moving against his and his small body pressing into Scott's chest. He melted into the kiss, encircling Mitch's waist with his arms as Mitch's hands wound into his hair.

His mind interrupted him, 'Wait, no, he's my friend. He doesn't know what he's doing. Hes gonna regret this.. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Frantic, Scott pulled away, stepping back from Mitch quickly. "Uh, Mitch, I-"he stuttered. His heart shattered when he saw Mitch's face collapse.

"It's okay. I understand." Mitch's voice was hard and cold. He turned and ran into his room, locking the door behind him.

"No, Mitch, wait!" Scott rushed after him, banging on the door. "Please Mitch, I didn't mean-"

"Go away!" Mitch's voice sobbed, causing Scott to reel backwards. The pain in Mitch's voice cut him deeply, and he forced himself to retreat into his own room. When he closed the door behind him, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out quickly, seeing that it was a message from Kirstie.

[Hey guys, is everyone up for shooting tomorrow? I know Mitch hasn't been feeling well… I can try to reschedule it…]

'Shit,' Scott thought. The filming for their latest cover, La La Latch was tomorrow, how had he forgotten?

[I'm feeling much better. No need to cancel because of me.]

Mitch's emotionless response caused Scott's heart to sink. Avi and Kevin both replied that they were good to go as well.

[What about Scott?] Kirstie asked.

Scott's fingers hovered over the keypad, but he couldn't bring himself to type a response.

[He's good to go as well] Mitch added, [I think he's showering is all]

[Alright!] Kirstie texted back, [I'll pick you two up around 9 tomorrow, Avi and Kev, meet us there by 9:30]

Scott threw his phone onto his bed, running his fingers threw his hair, wishing they were Mitch's. This was all so messed up, he couldn't believe it. A minute ago, he had thrown Travis out of their apartment, and Mitch had kissed him, and it had been amazing, but he'd screwed it up.

He paced around his room, trying to make sense of it all. He thought he had done the right thing, he figured Mitch was just over-emotional, because there was no way he'd kiss Scott because he liked him, right?

He tossed and turned all night, hating himself and craving Mitch's warmth.

When he woke, he found that Mitch had already eaten and retreated back into his room.

Kirstie showed up at nine, and Mitch rushed out of his room to hug her, brushing past Scott without a glance. As they made their way to Kirstie's car, he called shotgun, not once looking at Scott. He laughed and joked with Kirstie all the way there, but she cast strange looks back at Scott, so he figured she could sense that something was wrong.

When they reached the studio, the director greeted them warmly, breaking down the process of the video. Scott didn't hear a single word.

The video began with Kirstie strutting to the middle of the room, then the others formed a circle around her. Scott was placed right beside Mitch, but as they sang, Mitch stared straight forward. Scott let himself watch Mitch longingly, hoping that he would turn and meet his gaze.

Scott hardly noticed when the others stopped singing, and Kevin punched Avi in the arm playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Avi laughed, "Can we go again?"

Kirstie laughed, and the director had them take it from the top. This time, they made it to Scott's solo on Latch, and he managed to drag his eyes away from Mitch long enough to get through it. However, the director stopped Scott as he was finishing.

"Sorry guys, Scott, that was really good, but we wanna get some better angles; can you guys take it from Scott please?"

The group agreed, and Scott started up again, trying to let himself get lost in the music.

 _You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down._

Scott realized how easy it was to believe in the lyrics, and his eyes jumped to Mitch, whose normally enthusiastic face was completely flat.

 _If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found._

As he finished his last note, Mitch entered with the 'La La La' portion of the song, and he finally smiled, but it was cold and mean.

 _Hush. Don't speak._

Mitch continued to stare into the camera, but Scott felt the sting of his words.

 _I can't find your silver lining, I don't mean to judge._

Scott stared at him, hurt, and for a moment, Mitch's eyes flicked to his, then quickly away again. His faced flushed under the heat of Scott's gaze, and he stumbled over the ending to his part. When the director called cut, Mitch looked so flustered that not even Kevin made fun of him.

"Sorry," Mitch said, "Can I get a drink before we take it again? Thanks." Mitch hurried off as the director called a five minute break.

Scott made eye contact with Kirstie, who nodded after Mitch. "I don't know what's up with you two, but you should go check on him."

Scott smiled at her gratefully, then sped after Mitch.

He followed him into the boys bathroom, where he found Mitch standing in front of the mirror. When Scott entered the bathroom, Mitch drew a quick breath and tried to dart past Scott out of the room.

Scott stepped in front of him, blocking his ways. "Mitch, wait,, please," he began, but Mitch cut him off.

"Save it Scott. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm a big boy, I know how rejection works." He tried to pass Scott again, but this time, Scott grabbed his arm.

"I do have to explain, Mitch, with what happened-"

"With what happened? What happened was I obviously made a mistake. Now, let. Me. Go." This time, when he pulled away from him, Scott let him go.

He trudged back to the filming area and halfheartedly started up with the others. He couldn't stay aloof for long, however, and listening to Mitch's voice helped him lose himself in the music. As the song built to the point where they sang Latch together, he closed his eyes, feeling the music. When he opened them, the small smile growing on Mitch's face was all the encouragement he needed. He poured his soul into the lyrics, wishing he could put his feelings for Mitch together so nicely.

 _Got you circled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you._

The whole group singing together was always such an amazing experience for Scott, whether it was on stage or in a hotel room, and he especially loved the blend of his and Mitch's voices. After that take and a few re-dos of individualized sections, the director thanked them and sent them on their way. Everyone was in a good mood, and when Mitch dropped his wallet, Scott scooped to pick it up without thinking, handing it back to him as he had a thousand times.

"Oh, um," Scott searched for words as he held the wallet out to Mitch.

"Thanks." Mitch took it, shoving it into his pocket quickly, his eyes meeting Scott's for half a second.

Kirstie wanted to go out to celebrate the filming, but Mitch asked her to drop him off, claiming that he wasn't feeling great. Scott passed as well, which caused Mitch to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. They got out at their apartment, and Scott sighed as Mitch raced in ahead of him.

Scott watched his best friend hurry away from him sadly, wishing he had the power to go back in time, to change this mess he had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, here's the final chapter for La La Latch, my first fanfiction yay! Please feel free to give reviews; I want my writing to be the best it can be! I DO NOT OWN PTX, SUPERFRUIT, OR ANYTHING

Scott strode up the stairs of their apartment building grudgingly, his hands buried deep in his pockets. It seemed like the days he spent with Mitch curled up in his bed were a millennium ago, and again he kicked himself for somehow ruining their friendship. He let his thoughts wander back to the kiss. It had felt so… right, but Mitch was his friend, and he had just broken up with Travis…

When Scott opened the door to their apartment, he was surprised to find Mitch sitting on the edge of their couch, struggling with his boot.

"I told you those were too small."

Mitch's eyes widened and he stared at Scott before quickly averting his eyes, remaining silent.

In two strides, Scott crossed to where Mitch sat, kneeling down only a few inches from him. He couldn't stand Mitch ignoring him, running from him as if he feared Scott, when all Scott wanted was to protect him. He was so gentle, and full of life, and Scott hated himself for hurting him.

"Mitch," his voice cracked, causing his roommate to finally hold his gaze. Scott opened his mouth, then took a breath. "Let me help," he managed at last.

Before Mitch could respond, Scott carefully took ahold of Mitch's foot, loosening the laces of his boot as much as he could. He twisted the boot back and forth gently for a few minutes before it came free.

Scott set the shoe down beside him, still kneeling very close to Mitch.

"Thanks," Mitch mumbled, holding himself as far from Scott as he could, shrinking backwards.

Scott looked up, forcing Mitch to meet his eyes. His heart throbbed as he watched his friend shy away from him. "Mitch, i-"he gulped, almost glancing away, but he caught himself, and focused on the streaks in Mitch's soft brown eyes. As he looked at Mitch, he suddenly realized that Mitch meant so much more to him than a friend, and he couldn't ignore that any longer.

"Mitch," he said, "I am a total moron. A jerk. A dick. And I know the way I treated you wasn't fair, but I was afraid. I was afraid because you were counting on me to be there for you, to look out for you, and I didn't want to do something you'd regret later."

Mitch stared at him, surprised at Scott's sudden outburst. His face was a mix of emotions that Scott couldn't make out.

"I was hating myself, because even though I didn't realize it, I was falling for you. Hard. I was falling for your smile, for your spirit, for the way you tell me that my pancakes tasted like Beyonce pancakes even though they're horrible, for your perfect, perfect brown eyes, and for you." Scott took a breath, not letting himself stop there. "When I saw Travis here, and I saw that you were crying, I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't see you hurt, I still can't."

Scott reached up, gently cupping Mitch's face with is hand, and he almost exploded when Mitch reached up and held it there, closing his eyes.

"Mitch, please, I wasn't trying to reject you, I want you so bad, please Mitch, please forgive me."

Mitch opened his eyes, his hands still holding Scott's own to his cheek. He glanced down at his feet, and Scott saw that his shoulders were shaking. When he looked back up, tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"Scott," his voice came out as a whisper, cracked and clouded with emotion. It was the most beautiful sound Scott had ever heard.

Scott stood, drawing Mitch in against him, where he buried his face into Scott's chest.

Scott held him, with his arms wrapped around this perfect boy protectively. After a moment, he drew back slightly, cupping Mitch's face again, and kissed him like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, rising onto his tiptoes to press against him. Scott felt dampness on his cheeks, and didn't know if they were Mitch's tears or his own. Scott squeezed him tighter, and they remained locked together until Mitch pulled back, gasping for air.

He took a deep breath, then a second, and then Scott was kissing him again.

Scott tried to turn and bumped into the edge of the couch, tumbling down onto it with Mitch landing on top of him. Mitch giggled, and kissed him, and Scott sat up so that Mitch was in his lap.

"Scott," Mitch breathed, letting his lips ghost along Scotts jaw and down his neck, planting small bites and kisses as he went. "Scott, I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered into Scott's ear softly.

Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch tightly, biting his neck lightly, then sucking on the tender area.

Mitch arched into his touch, and Scott groaned at the beautiful whine that escaped his lips.

"Mitch," he growled, "I love you. I want you. I need you." He sucked harder on Mitch's neck, hoping to leave a mark on his perfect skin. "Please, please." He didn't know what he was asking for anymore.

Mitch moaned, rolling his hips down into Scotts, eliciting another groan. Scott's his encircled Mitch's hips, where he wriggled in his lap. He let his fingers slip on the hem of Mitch's button-down, feeling the soft skin beneath.

Mitch drew back from him, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt one at a time.

After the first two, Scott couldn't wait and reached out, nearly tearing the last few apart as he flung the shirt to the floor.

"Easy," Mitch purred, "I like that shirt." He hummed when Scott's lips roamed down to his collar bone, worshiping his smooth, olive skin.

"God, Mitch, I love you," Scott murmured the words against his skin, letting his mouth move farther down.

Mitch pressed his lips to Scotts neck, "I love you too Scott, I always have," he whispered.

When Scott drew his nipple into his mouth, Mitch moaned throatily, grinding his hips down again. He reached down, grabbing the bottom of Scott's shirt and tugging.

Scott pulled back from him, smiling, and yanked the shirt over his head. Mitch sucked in a breath at the sight of his sculpted chest, leaning down to kiss him again. His kisses quickly grew greedy, his tongue slipping eagerly into Scott's mouth.

Scott groaned, and wrapped his arms below Mitch's waist, standing awkwardly. Mitch held onto him, wrapping his legs and Scott's torso as Scott stumbled into his bedroom.

They collapsed into his bed, kissing and shedding clothing in a mass of arms and legs.

The next morning, Scott awoke on his side, with Mitch surled against him, his lips inches from Scott's.

"Mitch," he whispered, smiling. He kissed Mitch's ear languidly, "Mitchie… Wake up…"

Mitch made a groggy noise, "Mm, don't wanna," he murmured.

Scott continued kissing softly along his neck, then pulled back slowly. He gazed down into Mitch's now-open dark eyes, tracing his features with his fingertips. He gave him a quick kiss. "I'll go get us some breakfast, alright?" He began to get up, but Mitch grabbed his arm.

"No," he said rubbing his eyes. "You always get breakfast, 's my turn." He blinked slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Scott laughed, "Mitchie, it's fine, I like making breakfast, you should sleep…"

Mitch shook his head stubbornly, dragging himself out from under the covers. "Nope, I'm making food."

Scott's eyes followed his naked body hungrily as Mitch crossed the room, grabbing another of Scott's t-shirts and pulled it over his head. When he turned and met Scotts gaze, he smirked sexily.

"Like what you see?" he teased coming to sit on the edge of Scott's side of the bed. He leaned in, close enough that their foreheads touched. "I'm only banging you so I can steal all of your shirts," he laughed.

"That's perfectly fine," Scott replied, "you look sexy as hell in my shirts."

Mitch kissed him slowly, drawing back with another smirk on his lips. "You," he said, pushing Scott back against the pillows, "are going to stay right here while I make us food. No arguing." His fingertips traced patterns on Scott's chest as he spoke.

Scott chuckled, "Alright, if you insist." As Mitch left the room, Scott folded his hands behind his head, stretching sleepily. He smirked when he heard clattering from the kitchen and Mitch's muffled cursing. He closed his eyes, relishing in the impossibility of the past few days.

After about ten minutes, Mitch entered, carefully balancing a tray of foo.

"Here, eat up!" Mitch grinned, setting the tray in front of Scott and climbing back into the bed beside him. On the tray were waffles and scrambled eggs, along with butter, syrup, and two cups of coffee.

"I know, im a great cook," Mitch joked as Scott scarfed down his waffles. They stopped talking as they ate, too hungry to slow down.

When Scott finished, he wiped off his hands and leaned back againt the pillows. Mitch lifted the tray, setting it on the floor beside the bed.

Scott laughed, "Mitch, don't just leave that there," he began to get up. "Here, I'll take the dishes into the kitchen-"

Mitch pounced on him, pinning him down to the bed. "Oh no!" he cried, "You let me lounge around all day when I was upset. So today," he bent down, kissing along Scott's jaw, "you're gonna stay in bed with me," he spoke between kisses, "All. Day."

Scott grinned, reaching up to drag Mitch's mouth to his own.

'Perfect.' He thought, 'Happily ever after.'


End file.
